Learning to Crawl
by XxPenguinXLovexX
Summary: "I'd let them all screw you. All 100,000. And there horses, just to get my rightful place" With that, he walked out, not noticing, and not caring about the tears forming on his sister's face.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So yeah, my first story. I hope you all like it. Be sure to review as well!**

**Disclaimer: Sigh, Kishimoto-sama, why must you constantly remind me that I don't own anything? *cries***

Walking along the corridors, Hinata cautiously looked around, hoping not to get caught in her brother's line of vision. She had hoped to miss him, but the sound of his voice in the room in front of her caused much dismay for the dark haired beauty. Tip toeing, she carefully passed the door, which was slightly cracked. The crack allowed Hinata to quickly peak in, to see her brother talking to two strange men she had never seen before. One had fiery hair, and from what she could tell, he wasn't much taller than she was. Since she couldn't see his face, she had no idea what he looked like. From the way he stood, she could tell that he demanded respect, and was confident. The other was much older, and the hair was graying. This man looked like another old lord who was already one foot in the grave. However, from his stance, he was meeker and quieter. His presence was less commanding, and it looked like he was easily over looked.

"Our alliance would benefit the both of us. With our armies combined, we could withstand any attack, and take any land. I would be able to take my rightful place as head of the clan, and you would have an heir." Her brother's voice was cold as usual. It seemed that he was going to marry her off. The threat had been made multiple times, but never had Neji actually acted upon it. It seemed today was the beginning of the end.

"Hn. All seems well and good, but answer me this. Did you receive consent from your sister?" the question seemed to startle Neji, for it took a couple seconds for him to respond. Hinata didn't care though. She was already gone. It seemed she would have to pack. No matter how much she didn't want to marry the strange man with fiery hair, but disobeying Neji was worse. Neji had no problems causing others pain. It actually seemed he enjoyed it. The glint in his eye would shine whenever he would strike her. Shuddering at the memories, Hinata picked up the little clothes she had (Neji never gave her much) and put them in a hand-made bag.

Hearing the booming footsteps towards her room, Hinata slowly turned to meet the eyes, well, the chest of Neji and the red headed stranger. Looking up, Hinata was finally able to get a decent look at the stranger. His skin was pale, but a strange healthy pale, which contrasted with the vibrancy of his unruly hair. She noticed a red mark on his forehead, but with further inspection, she saw it was the kanji for "love". '_I wonder if it is a birthmark.'_ she wondered idly. Going down, she suppressed a giggle of amusement seeing his eyes. They reminded her of a raccoon. The dark circles around them showed his severe lack of sleep, while the chilly coldness in his sea foam eyes sent shivers down her spine. His abdomen was covered in robes.

"This is my..._sister_, Hinata Hyuuga. She is extremely quiet and obedient." Her brother's voice thrashed her back into reality. She noticed certain venom was added when the word "sister" was uttered. She inwardly sighed. Hopefully were presumed husband-to-be was a bit better than her brother.

"I know she isn't the prettiest, and her wits are duller than an old kunai, but she is still fertile. And after all, isn't child bearing the only thing a woman is good for?" He was always like this. Seeing women, and all lower class people as below him. Hinata hadn't the time to wonder when this attitude towards others exactly started, for the strangers voice broke in.

"Hn. She will do. I shall return home immediately. I expect her-alone-at my gates in less than 3 days. Goodbye." And with that, He walked out. Leaving Hinata alone. With Neji. Nervously, Hinata looked at her brother's figure, which loomed over her own.

"You are to be wed to that man. His name is Gaara. He is ruler of Suna. His military strength will help me regain my rightful throne, so I expect you to please him. Never disobey him. Never talk out to him. Do you understand?" He asked. Nervously, Hinata tried to feebly answer.

"Brother, I...I do not wish to marry him." with that one damning statement, he face was met with his fist.

"I do not care that you don't want to. I would let his entire village fuck you. All 100, 000 of them. Their horses too. Just to get my rights." with that statement, Neji walked away, not even looking back to see the tears forming in his sisters eyes.

**Neji is a dick haha! I'm so sorry that I'm making Hinata suffer right now, but I promise that she won't for too long. **

**So I started watching "Game of Thrones" on Starz, and the 2nd episode inspired this story. For those who haven't seen it, you need to! So anyway, remember in the 1st episode the blond brother was talking to his sister, and he was going to marry her off to the Darthraki (idk if I spelled that right haha)? Well, this is my take on it. It won't have the rest of the show parts, cuz this is the only part I really like. The lines will most likely reference the show, but I don't want it to completely mimic the show. So yeah, I hope you like this story! If you have any ideas, I'll be sure to try to incorporate them in the story. So until the next chappie, I'm outie!**

**-xxPenguin Lovexx**


	2. Chapter 2

****So neji is the super bad guy! at first you knew he was bad, but this is a whole new bad! It's like...Disney bad! DX so next chapter 3 Gaara is gonna actually meet Hinata, and will he like her? Will he hate her? You decide! XD (though I really want him to like her)**  
><strong>

**So I'm back :3 Miss me? Haha, I hope you did! Anyways, here's chapter 2 I guess. **

**Disclaimer: Sigh Kishimoto-sama, why must you rub this in my face again?**

****

Sighing, Hinata walked over to the carriage. She had hoped to be gone already, but she had gotton up late. Neji hadn't been particularly happy about that. The giant bruise on her arm was enough proof of that. But finally, after an hour of getting ready (the maids had to make Hinata look "acceptable"), Hinata could finally leave. She knew she was being used by her brother. She knew her knew husband probably wouldn't care much for her. She didn't care. She was getting out, and that was all that was important.

"Hinata, I shall make the journey with you to make sure you behave yourself. I am going to give you explicit instructions that you are to follow. I want the utmost respect." this, as usual, wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"Hai." that was the required answer. It always was. It always shall be with him. Waiting for Neji to step in, Hinata thought briefly about the trip. This "Gaara" expecting them within 2 days and 12 hours. She knew it would take roughly 2 days to get to Suna. That meant they had 12 extra hours left. More to spend with her new family she guessed.

"Hinata! Listen to me you stupid wench!" Neji's booming voice bought her back form her mind into the harsh reality that was her life. She hadn't asked for this life. She hadn't wanted it. Sadly, you don't get to pick the hand you're dealt.

"Gomen Nii-sama." it was her fault again. When wasn't it her fault? Hinata didn't even bother to listen to neji anymore. She knew what he was saying without having to listen. Besides, he wasn't even talking _to_ her. He was talking _at_ her. She knew he was insulting her. She knew he was undermining her. She knew he was speaking about how when people look back at today, they'll say how his reign began this day. It was all the same. Soon, neji stopped talking after her mandatory 'hai' to his statements. Looking at the sun, hinata could tell they still had a long way to go before they reached night.

**Neji POV.**

I could tell the little weakling wasn't listening to me. She never has. Even after our many 'talks' she still doesn't listen to me. I hope Gaara teaches that little bitch a lesson. That will be my only regret too, not teaching that wench to listen to her superiors.

Hmm, she better be good in bed. A pleased Gaara means he'll be more reasonable with lending his army to me. Heh, that poor fool! Once he realizes my plan to soon over throw him and take his land as well, it'll be too late. I'll be able to take care of a possible threat, and my weak useless sister. This is all too good, I must go slow. If I rush, I'll make mistakes. I can NOT afford mistakes. No, then all my years of planning would be in vain. So far, my plan has gone smoothly, and right now, I need not worry.

For now.

**I know that this is short and kinda bad, but they'll be longer, I promise! how about chapter 3 will be longer, huh? Yeah...that'll be good!**


End file.
